The present invention relates to a support for earphone unit for scuba diver masks.
The masks used in the field of scuba diving activities are provided with both a microphone and an earphone unit with relevant accessory members, both for communication between scuba divers and for communication with a ground or ship base.
To this purpose, the mask must be provided with a microphone and an earphone unit, which should be easy to place and as much easy to use.
At present, these accessories, in particular the earphone unit, are arranged on straps or thongs used to arrange and keep the mask on the scuba diver""s face.
Such arrangement implies problems for arranging the entire mask, and discomfort for the diver, due to pressures onto the parts of the face stressed by the strap and/or by the earphone unit.
Moreover, adjusting the strap is inaccurate and difficult, also due to the earphone unit weighing onto it.
Object of the present invention is to realise a support for earphone unit for a scuba diver mask, which should solve the above technical problems, allowing a quick and easy placing.
Another object is to realise a support for earphone unit for a scuba diver mask, which should exhibit a great versatility of arrangement, allowing the adaptation of the position according to the particular arrangement of the mask made by the scuba diver.
These objects according to the present invention are achieved by realising a support for earphone unit for a scuba diver mask according to claim 1.
Further features of the invention are described in the following claims.